Cheers To A Family That Sticks Around
by CaptainFlamesandSirens
Summary: In light of a new opportunity, a promotion to Lieutenant with a station transfer, Clarke reflects upon life and the people who make it whole. Oneshot.


Friday night is always a busy night at Molly's. And when the entirety of Station 51 comes armed with beer money, it gets even crazier. The firefighters at 51 love Molly's place. They're kind of obligated to, since a few of their own run the joint, but it's more than that. The homely little bar has a rustic quality that welcomes and comforts everyone that comes through the door. The firefighters use it as escape. Here, the struggles of the world they face everyday are left at the door. They don't distress over what they could have done differently that would have made a difference (Unless you're talking about the really cute girl on the other side of the room...). At Molly's they can breathe, and they can live; really live. At Molly's they make memories, and some of those memories change their life. Molly's is yet another home for the men and women of 51, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Clarke walked into the bar, a smile lighting up his face when he saw his friends. Dawson and Casey were quietly chatting it up at the counter, Otis and Shay were making the rounds and delivering drinks, and the members of Squad were crowded into a booth near the far corner. The loud laughter and conversations were intoxicating. He smiled to himself, reminding himself that this would not be gone. Nights at Molly's with the people he really cares about would never go away, ever. Clarke just stood there for a couple seconds, taking it all in. He loved this place, and these people, and no matter how much he denied it, it made his heart swell. Extraordinary feelings of love and pride swirled in his chest. These people would never leave him, nor would he leave them if he had a choice. These people were different from the people he had come across before. They had accepted him, let him into their tightly woven circle. He probably could have stood there all night, if Severide hadn't called his name and beckoned for him to join them.

All night Clarke was reminded of how close these guys were, and how lucky he was to be among them. He could not have hoped for or imagined better people to work with. At some point during the night, Chief Boden and his amazing gal pal showed up too. They got a couple drinks and happily chatted along with the other guys. Clarke realized then, this wasn't just a group of people who were friends to make the work days pass quicker. They were so much more than that. They truly were a family. They were more than that though, but Clarke, nor anyone else, could find the right words to express what they were. Family would just have to do.

Clarke stayed very quiet that night. He cracked up with everyone else at every joke, and he did make a few comments here and there, but the attention was rarely focused on him. Clarke just observed that night. He continually reflected on the people he was around and why they could be so close, and a million other things. Clarke noticed the little things, like how the conversation could be about anything, almost literally anything, and they could still laugh and joke like there was no tomorrow and they had to get it all in tonight. How the wattage of everyone's genuine smile could be matched by nothing, not even the sun or the brightest star in the sky. How everybody's laugh or chuckle could be layered to create a beautiful and harmonic symphony. How even though some of these people could not be more different, they all fit together like a puzzle.

Clarke had never really been a romantic, but that night he was deeply in love. He was in love with the fact that he has something that could never be replaced. He had a once-in-a-lifetime thing, and he was constantly involved. He knew that he would laugh and joke, and even cry once in while with everyone who surrounded him. As he faced many hurdles in his life, he would have amazing support from these people, and when or if they needed it, he would be there in a heartbeat. He could see that nothing would separate these people. He saw that they had developed bonds that could never be broken, if by death, which everyone knew was only a ladder rung away. He finally realized that even if he transferred stations for new opportunities, he would make new friends and not hang with these guys as often as he used to, but they would still be here. They could be counted on to be here in this wonderful place if he needed them. He was absolutely intoxicated with that knowledge.

Maybe it was all these deep thoughts, or perhaps it was a few too many beers, but whatever be the reason, he was never cold. At one particular point of bliss and warmth, he couldn't contain it anymore. The conversation was coming to a scare lull, and he took his chance. He stood up with glass in hand and instantly took everyone's attention. And it was truly everyone. The bar was nearly empty, the only "customers" being the crew from 51. They had all joined around the squad table and taken part in the hearty laughter and all around good time. So when he stood up, every eye in the room was on his.

"I am definitely not the most sentimental guy, but I will make an exception for you guys here, tonight," he started. "Ah… I would just like to make a toast," he stammered.

"Oh just spit it out Clarke!" Herrmann's quip make every laugh and smile, even Clarke who was slowly gaining confidence.

He continued. "I would just like to say, I've never met such loving and accepting people. I know I'm still kinda new to this family, but all of you have made me feel welcome. You've been there for me when I needed you," he gazed around, his gaze lingering on Herrmann and Mills for a couple seconds longer. "And I know that if any of you need it, I will be there in a heartbeat to help with everything I've got. We've had our problems in the past, but like any good family, we worked through 'em. We will never give up on each other. Nothing, not distance, not anything, will change that. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you guys. You all are everything to me. I have learned that we do not just share a job, we share a common bond that will never break." Clarke took a pause, taking a deep breath in the silence. He raised his glass. "Here's to having family that never leaves your side. I don't know where I would be without you guys. Cheers."

"Cheers." Almost every voice replied the same way. The ones who didn't join in were too choked up to say anything at all. They clanked glass with those around them and downed whatever alcohol they had left. Again, maybe it was the alcohol or Clarke's words, but everyone had a warm and fuzzy feeling. The toast lead to more drinks and probably two hours of additional joking and banter. But that fuzzy feeling stayed with them. It would for a long time, even if they weren't aware of it. Clarke's words had really touched them that night, probably because every word was true and they all knew that.

They all knew that they were a family, through and through to the end.


End file.
